hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pigskin
Lyrics Charlie Scene: Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Funny Man: I'm so icy like ice cream All you ladies take a scoop and try to bite me Girl, I'll wear you out like some Nikes Haters stepping up either beat feet or try me Nibble on your ear like my name is Mike Tys-y Beat you in the ring, world champ, I'm feisty Girl, hurry up, I'm a shot-clock running out of time Ain't no three pump, chump, shooting threes on this baseline Danny: Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you drop it low Hike up that skirt, get naughty Charlie Scene: Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Danny: Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you lose control Hike up that skirt, get naughty Charlie Scene: Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Roll up to the club with a knapsack full of Norcos Looking fly, I'm like Zack Morris with cornrows Girls look at me like "that guy must make pornos" Yeah, I'm pushing thirty, but I still drink Mickey four-0s Shades on at night, I'm feeling sleazy Cut into the line like "where the VIP be?" Yeah, I'm the guy who talks about his weenie Check the list again, yeah, they call me Charles P. Scene Danny: Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you drop it low Hike up that skirt, get naughty Charlie Scene: Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Danny: Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you lose control Hike up that skirt, get naughty Charlie Scene: Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Danny: 'Cause I'm the kind of guy that you'd love to be There ain't nobody that can fuck with me And all them ladies want me to beat them cheeks And all you fucking haters, go beat your meat 'Cause I'm the kind of guy that you'd love to be There ain't nobody that can fuck with me And all them ladies want me to beat them cheeks And all you fucking haters, go beat your meat Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you drop it low Hike up that skirt, get naughty Charlie Scene: Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Danny: Go on, girl, let me touch that body You know I like it when you lose control Hike up that skirt, get naughty Charlie Scene: Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Hut one, hut two, hut three, go! Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - background vocals, vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar Trivia *The line, "Yeah, I'm the guy who talks about his weenie" references the single off of Swan Songs, "Everywhere I Go." Category:Notes from the Underground Category:Danny Category:Charlie Scene Category:Funny Man Category:Songs